


Ew, Gays

by space4208



Series: Group Chats and Boy Love [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Marianas Trench, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drug Abuse, Gay, High School AU, M/M, Overused AU, Self Harm, Suicide, group chat au, i need it, just send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space4208/pseuds/space4208
Summary: 420 Gays it: did you know im gay?Pepe Wentz: tell me something i don't know





	1. Chapter 1

_**420 Gays it** started a chat with  **God is Gay** ,  **Spoopy Boi** ,  **Pepe Wentz** , **Soul Punk** ,  **Milky Gay** ,  **Pete Castration Squad** ,  **Oreo Man** , and **Spider Webb**_

 

_**420 Gays it** named the chat ** New Kid Cuddle Squad**_

 

**420 Gays it:** new kid is tol and smol at same time

 

 **Spider Webb:** babe what

 

 **Spider Webb:** are you high??

 

 **God is Gay:** i hop not its monday morning

 

 **God is Gay** **:** btw bren i saw you stalking the new kid

 

 **Oreo Man:** dude me too

 

 **God is Gay:** what was that about?

 

 **420 Gays it:** hes rlly pretty

 

 **Spider Webb** **:** good reasoning

 

 **420 Gays it:** ikr

 

 **God is Gay:** do you have class with him?

 

 **420 Gays it:** no :(

 

 **Spider Webb:** what he look like

 

 **420 Gays it:** hes tall and pretty and he has black and blue hair that i wanna touch and he is wearing a sweatshirt

 

 **Spider Webb:** hes in my class

 

 **420 Gays it:**!!!!

 

 **Soul Punk:** Guys, stop texting and pay attention to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pepe Wentz:**  so that concludes why i think ms. jonston is bisexual and has killed a man

 

 **Pepe Wentz:** any thoughts

 

_**(Four minutes later)** _

 

 **Pepe Wentz:**  guys

 

 **Pepe Wentz:**  gays

 

 **Soul Punk:**  we have none so we said nothing

 

 **Milky Gay:**  lol

 

 **Spoopy Boi:**  guess what i did on the sims this morning

 

 **Pete Castration Squad:**  you play the sims

 

 **Pepe Wentz:**  i said it once and ill say it again

 

 **Milky Gay:**  ur bisexual as heck trust us we know

 

 **Pepe Wentz:**  i was actually going to say that i dont like ur name

 

 **Milky Gay:**  r00d

 

 **Pepe Wentz:**  not u

 

 **Pepe Wentz:**  gerard

 

 **Pete Castration Squad:**  r00d

 

 **God is Gay:**  anyway yes josh what did you do on the sims

 

 **Pete Castration Squad:**  i still cant believe u play the sims lol nerd

 

 **Soul Punk:**  shut up let him live

 

 **Spoopy Boi:**  thank u patrick

 

 **Spoopy Boi:** i made a lovely lesbian couple

 

 **Spoopy Boi:**  they have a nice house and a cool aesthetic and their names are cierra and ivy and i love them

 

 **Oreo Man:**  ??? why do u have lesbians on the sims

 

 **Spoopy Boi:** because i respect them and their marriage and ivys flower crown

 

 **420 Gays it** : ooooo they have flower crowns now

 

 **Pete Castration Squad:**  not u too

 

 **Spoopy Boi:** yes but guess what they also have? thats right sugar skulls for white people

 

 **420 Gays it:**  wtf sims

 

 **Spoopy Boi:** ikr

 

 **Pepe Wentz:**  oh die i ever tell you about my experience on an ace discourse account on twitter

 

 **Pepe Wentz:**  *did 


	3. Chapter 3

**420 Gays it** **:** yo guess what i just witnessed

 

 **Spoopy Boi:** the life and death of your relationship with matt?

 

 **Spider Webb:**  nah son we good

 

 **420 Gays it:** yeah josh chill

 

 **Pepe Wentz:** you ere saying something?

 

 **420 Gays it:** yeah i just watched the new kid recite most of the bee movie to ms. jonston

 

 **420 Gays it** **:** with a straight face

 

 **Spider Webb:** i hate him now

 

 **Spider Webb:** i hate you now

 

 **420 Gays it:** hes adorable

 

 **420 Gays it:** BABE HES TOO CUTE

 

**420 Gays it:**

 

 **Spider Webb:** okay i forgive him

 

 **Pepe Wentz:** dude hes in my math class and hes really awkward and dorky

 

 **Milky Gay:** omg matt thats fast

 

 **Spider Webb:** i like how he looks

 

 **420 Gays it:** i stole it from his facebook

 

 **420 Gays it:** i've been stalking him

 

 **Spoopy Boi:** brendon is so obsessed

 

 **God is Gay:** ikr

 

 **God is Gay:** its kinda cute

 

 **420 Gays it:** matt come with me to talk to him

 

 **Spider Webb:** fiiiiiiiiiiine


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Punk:** while y'all were being thirsty guess what I was doing

 

**420 Gays it:** sucking my dick

 

**Pepe wentz** : lol

 

**Soul Punk:** no????? i was buying halloween decorations????

 

**Soul Punk:** like an adult

 

**Spider Webb:** wtf

 

**Spoopy boi:** yeah wtf

 

**Oreo Man:** we all did this in like

 

**Oreo Man:** june

 

**Spoopy boi** : where have you been for the past three months 

 

**Pepe Wentz:** i worry about u sometimes

 

**God is Gay:** you know who I worry about sometimes

 

**God is Gay:** fucking

 

**God is Gay:** ms

 

**God is Gay:** jonston

 

**Pete Castration Squad:** I mean yeah but why

 

**God is Gay:** because she has to deal with teenagers

 

**God is Gay** : doing shit like. idk. reciting the bee movie in her class.

 

**God is Gay:** she deserves better

 

**God is Gay:** we should buy her flowers

 

**Oreo Man:** gerard we should bake her a cake

 

**Pete Castration Squad:** i'll be over in ten

 

**Milky Gay:** gerard

 

**Milky Gay:** gerard no

 

**Milky Gay:** bro last time you baked a cake for a teacher they called our mom

 

**Milky Gay:** i refuse to have the "why is gerard covering a cake with fake blood and giving it to a teacher" talk again

 

**Milky Gay:** i refuse

 

**Spider Webb:** he is so salty i thought there was just one Extra person in this chat but it turns out there's two

 

**Pepe Wentz:** excuse u i have never been extra in my life and u knoe it

 

**Soul Punk:** um

 

**Soul Punk:** i think you've never not been extra

 

**Pepe Wentz:** I resent that

 

**Soul Punk:** the reason he's not saying i'm wrong is that he's currently on my couch covered in a bambi blanket with one hand on his forehead and a glass that used to have a mimosa in it next to him

 

**Oreo Man:** who the fuck drinks mimosas except middle aged moms

 

**Pepe Wentz** : one day i'll be a muddle aged mom and u will cry and i will lauhg

 

**Milky Gay** : one day you'll make so many uncorrected typos we'll change ur skype name


	5. Chapter 5

**God is Gay:** so i know we love to keep this chat strictly about Thirst for unnamed new kid that i KNOW we all know the name of b/c SOMEONE stalked his facebook

 

 **God is Gay:** but josh i left my beanie at ur house

 

 **Spider Webb:** poking my head out of canada to tell u that it's a toque


	6. Chapter 6

**God is Gay** _changed the group name to **Sinning in the USA**_

 

 **God is Gay:** its a party in the usa

 

 **Spoopy Boi:** omg ty why

 

 **420 Gays it:** ITS A PARTY IN THE USA

 

 **Spider Webb:** im done.

 

 **Spider Webb:** btw i just saw new boy at walmart

 

 

 **Pete Castration Squad:** wait really?

 

 **Spider Webb:** yeah

 

 **Spider Webb:** i also talked to him

 

 **420 Gays it:** WHAT DID YOU TALK ABOUT

 

 **Pete Castration Squad:** brendon chill

 

 **Spider Webb:** he talk me that you tried talking to him once and called yourself brenbob

 

 **420 Gays it:** shit

 

 **Pepe Wentz:** BRENBOB

 

 **Milky Gay:** im offended that this wasnt shared with me before

 

 **Oreo Man:** same

 

**Pepe Wentz** _has changed the group name to **Brenbob is gay**_

 

 **Milky Gay:** omg

 

 **Soul Punk:** brenbob is my aesthetic

 

 **Soul Punk** **:** ill make an aesthetic blog and just put "brenbob" in pretty colors on it

 

 **420 Gays it:** i h8 u all

 

 **Spider Webb:** ily2 brenbob


	7. Chapter 7

**Pete Castration Squad:** pete why is mikey crying in his room?

 

 

 

 

 

**Pepe Wentz:** i didnt do anything 

  
**Spoopy Boi:** suuuuuuuuuure

  
**Soul Punk:** we had a surprise math test 

 

**Pete Castration Squad:** see it's u I believe thank u patrick 

  
**Soul Punk:** ur welc

 

 

**Pepe Wentz:** b3tr3y3l

  
**420 Gays it:** deception

  
**Spider Webb:** disgrace

  
**Spoopy Boi:** can y'all chill

  
**Spider Webb:** eVIL AS PLAIN AS THE SCAR ON HIS FACE

   
**Spoopy Boi:** I'm going to bed

 

   
**God is Gay:** ????? it's 4 in the afternoon

 

 

**Spoopy Boi:** i know

   
**Spoopy Boi:** thats the point

 

  
**420 Gays it:** k b/c I was wondering if the point is that you can't read an analogue clock

  
**Spider Webb:** am i the only one who likes the second lion king movie?

  
**Oreo Man:** yes

  
**420 Gays it:** i do

  
**Spider Webb:** yeah and you also like hsm unironically

 

**420 Gays it:** it's called classic pop culture???? this guy

  
**Soul Punk:** I'm p sure they could say that about heroin too

 

**Soul Punk:** btw has Mikey stopped crying 

 

**Pete Castration Squad:** he is still crying but he is now curled up as close to fronk and i as close as possible

  
**Pepe Wentz:** ???? are me and Patrick not good enough for him??????

  
**Soul Punk:** some say I'm here to correct your grammar but I'm actually just gonna say to leave him alone let him have some Quality Family Time

 

**Oreo Man:** damn rite 

  
**Spider Webb:** give the lil mikey a pat pat for me 

  
**Spoopy Boi:** and for me

   
**Milky Gay:** sike my dudes I'm fine I'm p sure I got 100 on that lmaooooo

 

  
**God is Gay:** is this frank/pete on Mikey's phone

 

 

**Pete Castration Squad:** the world may never know

 

  
**420 Gays it:** matt passed out on my lap i love him so much 

  
**Pepe Wentz:** k can u do me a favor

   
**Pepe Wentz:** is his hair as soft as it looks

 

   
**God is Gay:** I'm going to put out a vote for yes 

 

  
**Spoopy Boi:** put out lol

 

  
**Soul Punk:** didn't we tell u to go to bed

 

  
**420 Gays it:** its so floofy i love it

  
**420 Gays it:** its like petting a fluffy puppy

  
**Oreo Man:** tell it we say hi

  
**Soul Punk:** im gonna go to the store to get some snacks

  
**420 Gays it:** have fun

  
**420 Gays it:** just if you go to the 7/11 on the corner and there's the short woman in a blue hijab do not. mention. that you know me.

  
**Soul Punk:** sure but why would u come up in conversation

 

**420 Gays it:** take a guess

 

**God is Gay:** my first thought was new kid for some reason 

  
**420 Gays it:** loL

  
**God is Gay:** wait was it???

  
**420 Gays it:** no wtf 7/11 is where I go to get snacks when I'm high

 

**420 Gays it:** and the woman in the blue hijab has. seen things.

 

 

**Pete Castration Squad:** u sucked someone's dick in 7/11 didn't u

 

 

**Pete Castration Squad:** dammit brendon

 

  
**God is Gay:** i ship brendon and matt with new kid btw

  
**420 Gays it:** that's nice but can we solve the problem at hand

  

**420 Gays it:** which is that gerard is totally willing to believe I'd suck a dick in 7/11 high

   
**God is Gay:** tru tho

 

  
**Spider Webb:** babe you would

 

**God is Gay:** you'd suck a dick in 7/11 while not high

  
**God is Gay:** good ur up has Brendon sucked ur dick in 7/11 while high

 

  
**Spider Webb:** I mean like I won't let him but that's something he would do 

  
**Soul Punk:** guys!!! i saw new boy!!! with a puppy!!!

  
**Spider Webb:** bYE GUYS GOTTA BLAST

  
**Spider Webb:** wait where did u see him

  
**Soul Punk:** the mcdonalds near 7/11

  
**Soul Punk:** the nerd named his dog Benny and the Jets

  
**420 Gays it:** relatable

  
**Spoopy Boi:** I am a Certified Gay and I can definitely say that is a Gay Name for a dog

  
**Pepe Wentz:** do u mean the dog is gay or new kid is gay

  
**Pepe Wentz:** or both

 

**Soul Punk:** i hope for bren and matts sake both


	8. Chapter 8

**Pepe Wentz:**

 

 **Pepe Wentz:** alexander ram my ass

 

 **Spider Webb:** pete wtf

 

 **Pepe Wentz:**  when the founding fathers turn you on

 

 **Milky Gay:**  i...

 

 **Milky Gay:** i dont know how to respond to that

 

 **Pepe Wentz:** mmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmm

 

 **Pepe Wentz:** fuck me, george washington

 

 **Soul Punk:** i know they're called the founding fathers but this takes the daddy kink to far

 

 **420 Gays it:** "i am not throwing away my shot.... to get a piece of dat ass"

 

 **Spider Webb:** i can't believe america has a daddy kink

 

 **God is Gay:** what i cant believe is how you are surprised by that


	9. Chapter 9

**oreo man** : @ the bf I miss u

 

 **pete castration squad** : I'm omw

 

 **oreo man** : gerard no you live halfway across town and the bus doesn't run for another half hour

 

 **pete castration squad** : can't hear u over the sound of me putting on my shoes

 

 **oreo man** : gerard nO

 

 **pete castration squad** : have some coffee on when I get there would u

 

_some time later_

 

 **oreo man** : guess who just arrived at my house drenched in sweat and coughing up a lung

 

 **pete castration squad** : IT ME

 

 **spider webb** : not surprised

 

 **spider webb** : I take it you guys are skipping school??

 

 **oreo man** : we have school today?

 

 **oreo man** : isn't it Saturday

 

 **spider webb** : it friday

 

 **pete castration squad** : oops

 

 **pepe wentz** : im at school!!11!!!!11!!!!!

 

 **milky gay** : nerd

 

 **pepe wentz** : say u

 

 **pepe wentz** : ur always at school

 

 **milky gay** : i don't give a shit about school, i say as I care deeply about my grades and how my teachers perceive me

 

 **soul punk** : ily mikey

 

 **oreo man** : that's gay

 

 **soul punk** : you say as you are dating the other way

 

 **oreo man** : what????? how did u know???? we worked so hard to hide it!!!!!!! gee what will we do!!!!

 

 **spoopy boi** : "today, 7.45am. oreo man: @my bf i miss u"

 

 **spider webb** : joshy boy has the receipts

 

 **spoopy boi** : i'm always here to help ur selective memory

 

 **pete castration squad** : so hows school going fuckers

 

 **oreo man** : tell us after this idiot takes a shower

 

 **pete castration squad** : yeah i just. have to use frank's shampoo. my hair will have to smell like his for a day. this is. the worst.


	10. Chapter 10

 

_**God is Gay** removed  **420 Gays it**  and  **Spider Webb** from the chat_

 

**_God is Gay_ ** _changed the chat name to **Getting the OT3 together**_

 

 

 **God is Gay:** we need to get them with new kid

 

 **God is Gay:** new kid also has a crush

 

 **God is Gay** **:** i sit by new kid on the bus

 

 **Pepe Wentz:** im with brendon and he just started crying bc you removed him


	11. Chapter 11

**spider webb** : k let's do our Chat Ceck

 

 **spoopy boi** : you're such a dad

 

 **spider webb** : shhh

 

 **spider webb** : gerard have u eaten something today

 

 **pete castration squad** : yepperoo

 

 **spider webb** : what did u eat and also never say yepperoo ever again

 

 **pete castration squad** : toast and an apple and later i'm making me and my bro some spaghetti

 

 **spider webb** : not ideal but it'll do

 

 **pete castration squad** : yepperoo

 

 **spider webb:** pete ty brendon and fronk have u all had ur meds

 

 **god is gay** : check

 

 **oreo man:** check

 

 **420 gays it:** i'm getting them rn

 

 **pepe wentz:** ditto

 

 **spider webb:** pete that took a long time for u to type what's up

 

 **pepe wentz** : nothing

 

 **soul punk** : narrows eyes suspiciously

 

 **spider webb** : anyway

 

 **spider webb:** patrick did u drink any water today

 

 **soul punk** : i'm changing my name to truant wave

 

 **truant wave** : also i never told you i forget to drink water how do you know this???

 

 **spider webb** : magic

 

 **spider webb:** did i miss anyone

 

 **spider webb:** please tell me if i missed anyone

 

 **spider webb** : oh right josh is your rubber band on right now

 

 **spider webb** : same w/ u pete u can't fool me

 

 **pepe wentz:** fine fine i'm getting it now

 

 **spider webb:** good

 

 **spider webb** : josh????

 

 **god is gay** : wtf josh

 

 **spoopy boi** : chill guys i'm back

 

 **420 gays it:** he was jacking off wasn't he

 

 **god is gay:** can u chill pls for once

 

 **truant wave** : i think we all know the answer to that

 

 **spoopy boi:** yeah i have my rubber band

 

 **spider webb** : any of u in the same room as tyler

 

 **spoopy boi:** take a fucking guess bro

 

 **spider webb:** can u ask if he's doing okay because sometimes he lies to me but you're skeleboyfriends he won't lie to u

 

 **spoopy boi:** he'd better not

 

 **milky gay** : k matt so are u okay

 

 **spider webb** : ?

 

 **milky gay:** did u take ur meds eat something drink something not relapse etc

 

 **spider webb** : i mean yes to all but

 

 **420 gays it** : you're overcompensating I'm omw

 

 **oreo man** : how tf did u catch that mikey i'm impressed

 

 **milky gay** : magic


	12. Chapter 12

**pepe wentz:** so if i ever get around to writing my book I'll include the line "he looked at me like he was ready to fall in love with the whole world. and whatever or whoever he saw next. I can't say I complained that it ended up being me."

 

 **god is gay** : has anyone ever told you how fake deep you are smh

 

 **milky gay:** that's rich coming from u bro


	13. Chapter 13

**pepe wentz:** i'm changing my name in this chat because i can

 

 **pepe wentz:** I can't decide whether to go with pringle or penguin

 

 **pepe wentz** : or pretzel

 

 **pringle wentz:** so none of you are responding but I can feel mikey and patrick being disappointed by penguin and pretzel so here we are

 

 **milky gay:** i'm always disappointed


	14. Chapter 14

**Milky Gay** _changed the chat name to **Excuse you, I am a twunk**_

 

 **Spider Webb:** yall know who i love?

 

 **Pringle Wentz:** deez nutz

 

 **Spider Webb:** brendon

 

 **Spider Webb:** god i can't believe pete is a dead meme

 

 **420 Gays it:** his name was pepe wentz

 

 **420 Gays it:**  i'm surprised pete even has boyfriends

 

 **Truant Wave:**  listen i had to lower my standards

 

 **Pringle Wentz:** well fuck you too

 **Spider Webb:**  yeah nah only brenbob can fuck me

 

 **420 Gays it:** sTOP CALLING ME BRENBOB

 

 

 **Pete Castration Squad:** only when you talk to new kid and correct your mistake

 

 **420 Gays it:**  HVWFKHEHWNHGRF,JHUF

 

 **Milky Gay:**  let me chuck your bengis

 

 **Pete Castration Squad:** ??????

 

 **Milky Gay:**  m-me pingy?

 

 **Pete Castration Squad:**  okay who ruined my brother

 

 **420 Gays it:**  i mean

 

 **420 Gays it:**  you are his brother

 

 **Pete Castration Squad:**  fuck off brenbob

 

 **Milky Gay:**  i ruined myself daddy

 

 **Pete Castration Squad:**  sTOP

 

 **Milky Gay:**  BING BONG SUCK MY DONG

 

 **Truant Wave:** pete give mikey his phone back

 

 **Milky Gay:** :((((

 

 **Spider Webb:**  anyways who wants to come over for dinner

 

 **420 Gays it:**  oN MY FUCKING WAY

 

 **God is Gay:** me: tries to sleep 

 

 **God is Gay:**  you fucks: spam the chat

 

 **God is Gay:**  i'm also coming to dinner matt, your mom makes good food

 


	15. Chapter 15

**God is Gay:** wAKE UP DICK FUCKS ITS MODAY MORNING

 **God is Gay:** AND ITS FIVE AM WHEN I WAKE YOU BECAUSE

 **God is Gay:** Y

 **God is Gay:** O

 **God is Gay:** U

 **God is Gay:** D

 **God is Gay:** O

 **God is Gay:** N

 **God is Gay:** '

 **God is Gay:** T

 **God is Gay:** L

 **God is Gay:** E

 **God is Gay:** T

 **God is Gay:** M

 **God is Gay:** E

 **God is Gay:** S

 **God is Gay:** L

 **God is Gay:** E

 **God is Gay:** E

 **God is Gay:** P

 **God is Gay:** !

 **God is Gay:** !

 **Oreo Man:**  jokes on you gerard and i were already awake bc mikey did a dumb

 

 **God is Gay:**  what did he do?

 **Oreo Man:**  so gee and i are cuddling in bed and all we hear is a big ass crash from the kitchen

 **Oreo Man:** we run out bc 

 **Oreo Man:** what if mikey is hurt right?

 **Oreo Man:** gee was so sure mikey had killed himself before we got down there

 **Oreo Man:** we get there and all we see is mikey on the groudn surrounded by tupperware laughing his skinny little ass off

 **Oreo Man:** this all happened at

 **Oreo Man:** 4 am

 **God is Gay:** what was he doing?

 **Pete Castration Squad:** he was trying to pack a lunch for all three of us

 **God is Gay:** THAT IS SO PURE

 **Spoopy Boi:** fuck you guys don't let anyone sleep

 **Spider Webb:** haha at least you got sleep i listened to brendon cry abt new kid all nigh

 **420 Gays it:** yOU WERE CRYING TOO FUCK WAD

 **Truant Wave:** i was already awake bc i always wake at 5 like a good student

 **Truant Wave:** :)))))

 **Pringle Wentz:** THOSE SMILES ARE SO CREEPY

 **Pringle Wentz:** OH MY GOD I AM SCARED

 **Pringle Wentz:** also is mikey okay?

 **Pete Castration Squad:** he's in the shower rn laughing his ass off

 **Pete Castration Squad:** ive been blessed with the best vrother

 **Pete Castration Squad:** **brother

 **Milky Gay:** I LOVE YOU TOO GEE HI IM BACK FROM HELL

 **Pringle Wentz:** my boy!!

 **Truant Wave:** our boy!!

 **Pete Castration Squad:** gay

 **Pete Castration Squad:** we are on our way to school and i just saw new kid running by

 **Oreo Man:** white kid can RUN

 **Milky Gay:** off he goes

 **Milky Gay:** into the sunset

 **Spider Webb:** i like how you three are texting instead of actually

 **Spider Webb:** oh idk

 **Spider Webb:** talking to eachother

 **420 Gays it:** why arent you talking to me then?

 **Spider Webb:** bc i hate you

 **420 Gays it:**...

 **420 Gays it:** fair enough

 **Truant Wave:** i cant wait to see ms jonston bc i got her flowers

 **Milky Gay:** tHATS SO NICE PAT

 **Pringle Wentz:** i cant believe both my boyfriends are perfect angels

 **Spoopy Boi:** i have arrived at school and what do i see

 **Spoopy Boi:** tyty talking to new kid

 **420 Gays it:** WHAT IS HE SAYING

 **420 Gays it:** TELL ME

 **420 Gays it:** TELL

 **420 Gays it:** ME

 **420 Gays it:** T

 **420 Gays it:** E

 **420 Gays it:** L

 **420 Gays it:** L

 **420 Gays it:** M

 **420 Gays it:** E

 **God is Gay:** i got his acct

 **God is Gay:** damn chill

 **Pete Castration Squad:** i hate to be the responsible one but get to class


	16. Chapter 16

**Pringle Wentz** _joined a chat with_ **God is Gay**

**Pringle Wentz:** ADD THE NEW KID TO THIS CHAT

 **God is Gay:** i dont trust u but whatev

**God is Gay** _added_ **Will suck dick for nuggets**

**Pringle Wentz:** oh

 **Will suck dick for nuggets:**...

 **Will suck dick for nuggets:** its not what it looks like

 **God is Gay:** right totally

 **Pringle Wentz:** im not judging

 **Pringle Wentz:** ANYWHORE

 **Pringle Wentz:** so you are the famous new kid

 **God is Gay:** josh meet pete. pete this is josh

 **Pringle Wentz:** have you actually sucked dick for nuggets?

 **Will suck dick for nuggets:** it depends on what youll use the info for

 **Will suck dick for nuggets:** but no i havent

 **Pringle Wentz:** darn i was excited for a hoe story

 **Pringle Wentz:** anyways wanna join a group chat?

 **God is Gay:** pETE NO

 **Will suck dick for nuggets:** hELL YES


	17. Chapter 17

**Pringle Wentz** _added_ **Would suck dick for nuggets** _to **Excuse you, I am a twunk**_

 

 **420 Gays it:** so i'm like having violent sex with the doll

 **420 Gays it:** and my mom walks in to see me

 **Pringle Wentz:** i could have

 **Pringle Wentz:** i should have added you later dude

 **Will suck dick for nuggets:** no no this is fine

 **Will suck dick for nuggets:** this is interesting

 **420 Gays it:** wHO IS THIS

 **420 Gays it:** OH NO

 **420 Gays it:** N  O

 **God is Gay:** so josh this is brendon

 **Will suck dick for nuggets:** hi

 **420 Gays it:** I AM AN EMBARRASMENT TO MY NAME

 **Spider Webb:** bren threw himself off his bed and is crying like a baby lmao

 **Spider Webb:** also hi my name is matt!

 **Truant Wave:** are we introducing ourselves? if so hi! i'm patrick!!

 **Pete Castration Squad:** im gerard

 **Oreo Man:** im your worst nightmare

 **Pete Castration Squad:** his name is frank

 **Oreo Man:** traitor

 **Milky Gay:** im mikey

 **Spoopy Boi:** my name is jogh!!

 **Spoopy Boi:** **josh

 **Will suck dick for nuggets:** name twins

 **Pringle Wentz:** is brendon still crying

 **Pringle Wentz:**??????

 **Spider Webb:** clinging to my legs and sobbing like a baby

 **Spider Webb:** the usual

 **420 Gays it:** im so sad and disappointed

 **420 Gays it:** i have cursed my family name

 **420 Gays it:** i will have to give up my first born

 **Spider Webb:** tHE FUCK YOU WONT THATS MY BABY TOO YTOU FUCK HEASD

 **Spoopy Boi:** i called the death of their relationship

 **Spider Webb:** shut up josh

 **420 Gays it:** yeah shut up josh

 **Spoopy Boi:** :'(

 **God is Gay:** stop bullying my boyf

 **Milky Gay:** im makin din with gee tonight!

 **Oreo Man:** well ill get the fire extiguisher ready

 **Pete Castration Squad:** frank you may be my boyfriend but i will still kick your ass

 **Milky Gay:** oh okay...

 **Pringle Wentz:** yOU MADE HIM SAD

 **Truant Wave:** YOU MONSTER

 **Truant Wave:** IM GONNA FIGHT YOU FRANK

 **Pringle Wentz:** YOU BETTER FUCKING APOLOGIZE

 **Oreo Man:** oH MY GOD IM SORRY MIKEY

 **Milky Gay:** its okay frank, i forgive you

 **Milky Gay:** guys please dont kill him

 **Pringle Wentz:** YOU ARE LUCKY MIKEY IS SO FORGIBING

 **Oreo Man:** tHANK YOU FOR TEKKING THEM NOT TO KILL ME I ALMOST PLANNED TO SKIP SCHOOL TMOROROW

 **Pete Castration Squad:** pete i may hate you but thank you for defending mikey

 **Pete Castration Squad:** also nver threaten my boyfriend again

 **Pringle Wentz:** wHY DONT YOU HATE PAT???

 **Pete Castration Squad:** i trust him not to slam dunk my brother in the trash

 **Pringle Wentz:** oNE TIME

 **Will suck dick for nuggets:** pete ill tell you my ho stories if you tell me yours

 **420 Gays it:** YOU HAVE HOE STORIES

 **420 Gays it:** MATT HES PERFECT

 **God is Gay:**  guys its midnight and we have school morrow

 **God is Gay:** sleep


	18. Chapter 18

**Will suck dick for nuggets:** >;^3c

 **Will suck dick for nuggets:** FUCK

 **Will suck dick for nuggets:** >:^3c


End file.
